


The Mask

by suspendscrabble



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bonding, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendscrabble/pseuds/suspendscrabble
Summary: Tommy and Dream have been hanging out ever since Tommy was exiled from L'manburg. Tommy asks Dream to do something that not even GeorgeNotFound himself could get the masked man to do.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201





	1. maybe another day

The sun began to set below the ocean and burned cherry into the sky. The ocean waves crashed peacefully and put Tommy's mind at ease, at least for the most part. Tommy sat with his legs crossed, posture relaxed and expression calm. Dream was a reasonable distance away from the British boy, though his knees were hugged to his chest. Tommy didn't pay any mind to it. Dream would probably dismiss the question with an 'I'm fine'. And the two sat in a comfortable silence as the sun replaced the moon. Tommy didn't want to ruin that. Then he remembered with a jolt- Shit, his armor and weapons. They hadn't done the daily routine yet.

Dream looked to Tommy as if sensing his panic. Or, he 'looked'. There was still a porcelain white mask that separated the man's face from anyone's sight. Dream waved Tommy off dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Tommy. Not today. I'll... I'll let you have this one."

Tommy perked up slightly. "Really? You mean it, Clay?" The name slipped before Tommy could think and he winced. He knew Dream didn't like being called by it. If Dream noticed the change, he didn't comment.

"I mean it. You can skip today," Dream replied and looked back to the horizon.

Tommy couldn't hide a smile. "Thanks, man." Then, a wave of curiosity hit him and he blurted without thinking. "Can I ask you something?" Dream gave him a nod as though to say yes.

"Why don't you ever take off the... y'know, mask?"

Dream stiffened and Tommy regretted the question. "I'm sorry, I know you don't usually talk about that stuff. You don't have to answer."

"It's fine. Everyone asks eventually. I'm surprised it took you so long," Dream chuckled as though laughing at a joke that only he understood. "It's not a special reason. I just prefer it on than showing anyone my real face."

"Mmmm... I thought you'd have some angsty backstory to tell me or some shit- that's just boring man," Tommy commented, picking at the grass his hands were laid on. Curiosity made him ask another question. "Do mind if I see? Y'know, you not wearing the mask?" He resisted the urge to slap himself. Now he was definitely crossing the line. Tommy saw Dream tense up and winced audibly. Great, he had messed everything up again.

"I think it's my time to head out." Dream stood up and turned away from the British boy. "Goodbye, for now, Tommy."

"Wait." Tommy stood up with him, panic seizing into his chest. "You'll be back tomorrow, right? Just like always?" Tommy didn't want Dream to leave. It had been nice having someone in his company and he didn't want that to end. Not yet, please not yet- Tommy silently begged to no one but himself. Dream turned to Tommy without hesitation.

"Of course I will Tommy." He replied smoothly. "I'll always be back, in the end. Even when you're let back into L'manburg, I'll still be here." Dream reached up to the mask as though to adjust it, but Tommy wasn't sure why he did it. The mask seemed perfectly fine. "Maybe you'll see me without the mask one day. But not today."

Tommy breathed in relief that his friend wasn't angry and nodded. "Alright alright... fair enough. See you tomorrow?"

Dream took out a potion from his pocket, working off the cork and drinking the contents inside. The green cloaked man disappeared.

"See you tomorrow." He replied with a smile that no one could see.


	2. today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his question to Dream answered, but not in the way he wanted to. Not like this.

The sun shone brightly into Tommy's hair, making it lighter than it already was. The soft beats of the disc 'Wait' played in the background and Tommy laid peacefully on his back. It was nearing afternoon by now, just around the time Dream would come for his daily visit. And though no one else had come to visit, Tommy felt pretty good. He felt like he could get through this exile now, assuming it wouldn't be for much longer. He had been through enough, right?

Once the disc ended, Tommy sat up and moved to put in 'Far', but a voice stopped him. He recognized it, but it sounded... wrong. Not like the person he knew.

"Tommy."

The voice sounded pained, hoarse. And worst of all, it was Dream's voice. Dream, who had fought a war with him and Wilbur in the past. Dream, who was one of the most powerful people in the entire place- was vulnerable. It shocked Tommy and at first, he felt afraid to look. But he forced himself to- something was wrong and he had to find out what.

But that only made it worse. Tommy was blindsided with the sight of a bloodied Dream. He had dark, growing spots around his body, he was covered in ash, and... Holy shit, the mask was cracked with a few small pieces around the edges. Tommy saw the traces of a face but his worry won over his curiosity.

"What the fuck happened?" His tone came out harsher and angrier than he meant, but Dream didn't react. He- He shrugged, almost as though he wasn't severely injured.

"I came back," Dream replied simply, words just barely slurring. But Tommy wasn't satisfied. He went into action and sat Dream down on the grass before going into Tnret and scavenging for bandages- or anything, really. And- Success! Tommy held a half roll of bandages and exhaled sharply. This would have to do. He returned to his friend outside without hesitation.

"What the fuck happened?" He repeated, taking Dream's arm and wrapping around the deep gash that was in the flesh. Dream sighed deeply, and Tommy bit his lip as he waited for a response.

"Just a small mistake." He said eventually before hissing out in pain. "Watch it- What are you even doing?"

"Fixing your fucking arm," Tommy snapped. "This isn't just some 'small mistake', you're... you're Dream!"

"Tommy. I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just..." Dream adjusted his broken mask with a shaky hand. "Just let it go."

"Just- Just 'let it go'?!" Tommy meant to yell this time. He wasn't sure what Dream was thinking but it was pissing him off. "You come to my area- fucking injured as shit, with one of your prized possessions basically broken and you ask me to let it go?!"

"Tommy. You're shouting." Dream's voice was firm, but not angry. More exhausted. Tommy ignored him, too blinded by anger.

"You can't just sit there all like mmmm, wow my name is Dream- and I'll gladly just let myself bleed out whenever the opportunity is presented! I'm Dream and I-"

"Tommy! Shut up for five minutes!"

Tommy stiffened at Dream's raised voice and he closed his mouth so fast his jaw clicked. Even through the mask, he could feel Dream glaring at him. Dream looked away and muttered something Tommy didn't catch.

"Look, it's fine. I came back, that's what matters. Let's just get on with the usual."

"Clay-"

"Tommy. Don't... Don't call me that. Not now."

The two sat in tense silence for a few moments before Dream moved. Tommy thought he was going to stand before he heard the unclicking of a belt and movement. He looked up, not expecting to see Dream pulling his beloved mask off his face. Tommy could only stare as he looked upon Dream's face for the first time.

There was an aging scar that started from the top of his right eyebrow all the way to the lower part of his left cheek. Freckles were all over his face, and his eyes were bright green. Almost matching the hoodie he wore. But there was blood on his lips and Dream looked tired. Much more tired than he had the previous day.

"We still have to blow up your items," Dream pointed out, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Tommy groaned and shook his head. "You ruined the moment, Clay." The name slipped again but he didn't pay any mind to it. "That was a big reveal and you say something like that? No me gusta, no me gusta."

"Pfft-" Dream stifled a laugh, and Tommy would've laughed with him if his friend didn't burst into a coughing fit almost immediately. Tommy rolled his eyes and stood up. He placed in the disc for 'Mellohi' and returned to tending to Dream's wounds, at least, as much as he could. Tommy laughed and laughed with his friend and they watched the sunset again, just like every day.

Maybe exile wasn't as bad as he thought. But that didn't change that someone had hurt his friend.

And he was going to find out who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! constructive crit is appreciated <3


	3. what if there isn't another day coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream figured at least someone should see him again before it's too late. He wasn't sure if he could survive this.

The wind blew gently through the forest and slightly swayed the branches on them. Crickets chirped in the distance and helped Dream to focus on what he was supposed to do. One foot in front of the other. He told himself despite the strong wave of pain that hit. Keep walking until you get to Tommy. Act normal, and... Blood worked its way up to Dream's throat but he quickly swallowed it. And don't screw up again.

Dream clenched his side tightly, hissing as he felt more wet and sticky liquid stain through his hoodie. This was what he got for being so...

Stupid?

Selfish?

He wasn't sure. All he knew was that George and Sapnap had gotten angry with him, but... he wasn't sure what about. Then he recalled it with a jolt. Right- it was something he said before Tubbo had sent Tommy into exile. The words rang through his ears and he shuddered, chest bubbling with self-loathing.

"I care more about your discs than you do! That's the only thing I care about in the server actually!"

Dream scowled at himself and adjusted his mask in fear that it was slipping off. It was already broken slightly as it was, thanks to Sapnap. Why did I let them attack me like that anyway? Dream wondered to himself as he kept walking. I'm... Perfectly capable of taking them down. Both of them. He gritted his teeth slightly. And yet he let them beat them anyway. Of course, he did- George and Sapnap were his closest friends, he would never hurt them with a clear mind.

Even then he would have a moment of hesitation. But... did they really have to go so far to break his mask? One of his most prized possessions? Dream wasn't sure. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore- he only wanted some company to keep him from passing out. Once he fell, there was no chance he’d be getting back up again. Black spots began to dance on his vision but Dream bit his tongue to keep himself focused.

Tommy was his top priority. Sure he had gotten him exiled and fought a war with him, but in the end... he did care for Tommy. But he wasn't sure if the younger boy could handle being left alone for a few days so Dream could properly heal. Dream wasn't going to risk Tommy's life willingly. He had done enough damage, he just had to-

Dream fell over a tree root and stumbled forward. The world spun but he managed to keep his balance, though it was more difficult to breathe now. "Dammit, you fucking idiot..." He cursed at himself in a burst of anger. "How difficult is it to walk right?" Naturally, he didn't get a response. Though it didn't matter anyway, Tommy's tent was just up ahead. Or... what was it called again? Tnret? Dream wasn't sure what to think anymore but kept walking.

For a moment, he stopped at the sounds of a disc playing. He pursed his lips, feeling blood drip down them but not caring at the moment. 'Wait' it was, right? Dream wasn't sure, he'd have to ask Tommy if he was in a mostly good mood.

One foot in front of the other. Dream kept walking and walking until he got to where the disc was loudest. Body aching, clothes ruined, and pride worn down, he managed to speak a soft greeting.

"Tommy."

Fuck. He sounded like a weakling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! constructive crit is appreciated <3


	4. you said tomorrow...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has forced Dream to stay at Logstedshire until he's recovered from his injuries, much to Dream's annoyance. He insists that he's fine- though he's clearly not. He doesn't care that he's hurt, but Tommy is determined.

Pain was all Dream felt once he woke up. Of course, that wasn't anything unusual for him. He was used to pain. With the life he had, pain was a given. But did it have to be so annoying? Dream cracked his eyes open and flinched once he realized he was inside Tommy's tent.

Tommy.

He sat up and ignored every particle of his being screaming at him to stop. Panic seized in his chest more than the pain could ever endeavor to do. Why was he near the exiled child's area? And worst of all, without his mask? He had to find it.

H̴̓͝ͅa̶̱͗͒v̷̿̍ͅė̷̢͠ ̸͚̗̾̓ṱ̴̕o̵̧̝̚ ̷̢̈́f̶̛̰̽î̸̲̓ṉ̴̀̀d̷̼͘ ̸̢̟̾̾ỉ̵͕t̴̹̣͌,̴̩͈̉ ̵͚͑h̶̖͋à̷̟̍v̷͕̲̽̈́e̶̬͛̕ ̵͓̟͂̋t̴̡̢̐ȍ̷̤̍ ̵̺̎f̷̖̱͂͠i̴͎̫͊̌n̶͙̓͝d̴̺̈́ ̷͍̏̑î̸̯̰ṯ̸̖͊̀-̵̜̾̽

"Hey Dream, bitch! Fuck are you doing up so early, it's barely sunrise!"

Dream reacted to the boy's shout without thinking. "What the fuck did you do with my mask?" He demanded, moving to pull his hoodie strings to close off the front of his face. His heart was beating quickly in his chest and the anxiety wasn't helping. He hated being without the mask. Especially when he was with other people.

"Calm down, I have it in my Ender Chest so you wouldn't throw a hissy fit about it being on the floor or some shit," Tommy huffed and went to the bed. "Lay down, you're injured and you don't need to be working yourself up."

"Tommy. Give me my mask." Dream stated firmly.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You don't need your mask to rest, dickhead. It's not an internal organ. You were just fine without the damn thing yesterday, why is it so important now?"

"Because I need it!"

"Ugh, shut up with your screaming it's giving me a headache, man."

"Tommy. Mask."

"Bitch. Rest."

Dream- to say the least- was getting very overwhelmed and agitated very quickly. He couldn’t explain it to Tommy- he wouldn’t get it- but his breath was hitching and hot tears were burning his eyes. These moments happened a lot. Sometimes he got overwhelmed without the things he needed for comfort- like his mask.

“Woah, Dream- are you alright?” Tommy asked, concern in his eyes.

Dream’s tone came out harsher than he truly meant. “No I’m not ‘fine’- I’m stuck in a tent with a child-“

“-Hey!-“

“-without one of the only things that can keep me sane.”

"Do you really need it that badly?" Tommy raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes!" Dream replied, huffing in exasperation. His body shuddered in an attempt to hold back a sob. "Please-" He hated sounding so weak but he couldn't take his actions back now. "Please, just give it back."

"Alright, alright." Tommy rolled his eyes slightly and went over to his chest. Dream watched Tommy look through the chest and made an involuntary 'bblhh' with his tongue once he saw it. Tommy gave him an odd look but he didn't care, hands shaking with happy energy. Everything seemed to get progressively better and more clear while he buckled the mask onto his face. He quickly adjusted it so his face was completely covered.

Good. Now he could breathe right.

"Okay." He inhaled deeply and glanced down at Tommy. "What am I doing in your tent?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Tommy crossed his arms. "First of all, dickhead, it's called Tnret-" Dream snorted. "-And you're in here because you're fucking injured. Are you like Ranboo and have short term memory or something?"

"No, I'm not like Ranboo," Dream replied with a chuckle. "I uh- I don't remember yesterday that well. What happened?"

"You came to me injured," Tommy stated bluntly.

"Yes. I noticed."

"Are you leaving?" Tommy's voice grew silent and for a moment Dream thought he was going to break. He gave a small shrug and glanced around.

"No, I don't think so," He replied with a hum. "I may need to get some healing potions-" Upon seeing Tommy's eyes darken with sadness, he quickly added. "-But that can wait for later. Is there anything you want to do?" He stood up from the bed and ignored any pain that followed.

"There's not much you can do in the state you're in- Hey! Sit the fuck back down!" Tommy attempted to push him down but Dream didn't even flinch. The kid was all talk when it came to physical strength.

"Don't you have your beach party today or something?" Dream prompted, hoping to change the subject.

Tommy's eyes lit up like the sun. "Yes, my party! It's tomorrow actually, we still need to set up! How about-"

A strong wave of pain flooded over Dream and he shut his eyes, barely letting a soft groan escape his lips. He didn't mean to tune Tommy out and swayed in his standing spot, half shutting his eyes.

Dream barely noticed that blood was working its way up his throat. He gagged for a moment and upon feeling a hand on his shoulder he moved back on instinct.

"-ream!"

"What...?" He croaked.

"DRE-"

"You're selfish."

George?

"I can't believe I used to care for you."

Sapnap-?

"-AM!"

Dream gasped for breath and tried to feel the ground around him. When did he get on the floor-? And who was holding him?

"You idiot-"

Tommy?

"Fucking idiot, breathe, alright? I'll get you some help. Fuck, I should've known better than to let you get up like that-"

"What...?"

"Don't 'what' me, don't waste your energy on words! Focus on not dying!"

Dream couldn't decline and took in a deep breath, though once he exhaled he was immediately thrown into a nasty coughing fit.

George and Sapnap really fucked him up, didn't they? Not like it was undeserved though.

"Dream."

Dream flinched at the sound of George's voice again. He wasn't sure if he was- well, 'allucinatin', as Tommy would say, or not.

"God- Dream, I'm so sorry."

George's apology fell upon deaf ears. Dream had already passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! constructive crit is appreciated <3


	5. not today, not ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wasn't expecting to have an injured and clearly mentally unstable teletubbie laying in his tent, but he supposed this is what he got for winding up in exile in the first place. What the fuck, Tubbo.
> 
> Either way, Dream gives Tommy a reality check. Not pog.

"Psst, Dream." Tommy flicked the sleeping man's arm and reminded himself to avoid any spots where he was injured. "Hey, dickhead. Wake up."

Dream stirred slowly and rolled onto his side, facing away from Tommy. Tommy narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms. Was he really that passed out or was he just being a bitch on purpose? "Dream." He urged more and chewed on his lip. "Hellloooo, Dreammmm."

"Ugh. What...?"

Tommy winced in regret. God, the guy sounded like shit. "Wake up, arsehole. It's morning." Dream stayed silent before sitting up slowly, much to Tommy's annoyance. He extended his arm to push the clad back down, shaking his head. "I said wake up, not reopen all your fucking wounds."

"Mm- where's George?"

"Gogy? Since when the fuck was sleepyhead here?"

"He- He was here earlier, wasn't he?" Dream's voice broke in painful disappointment, Tommy shook his head.

"Trust me. I'd know if I had a colour blind bitch would be in my tent," He said with a snort. "Stop looking so fucking sad, you're alive, especially after-" He stopped once the recollection of yesterday hit him. "...Yesterday," He finished mostly with a mumble.

Tommy remebered the deep fear he had felt once he noticed the amount of blood Dream was coughing up. Thank Prime he had some spare healing potions and had the chance to replace the man's bandages, otherwise- he probably wouldn't have made it. Tommy wasn't going to take any risk of Dream losing a life- He was his friend.

"Are you... Are you okay?" Tommy asked without thinking.

"I- Am I okay?" Dream echoed.

"Yes. Are. You. Okay."

"...Fuck no." Dream burst into wheezing laughter and that only piqued Tommy's concern.

"Hey, this isn't fucking funny," Tommy snapped in an attempt to control the situation. Dream continued laughing until it turned into wheezing coughs. Tommy shook his head and grabbed a glass bottle of water, pulling the cork off. He held it up to Dream's lips, urging him to drink it. Dream turned away from the bottle and grumbled something Tommy didn't catch. "Come on man, don't be like that," Tommy huffed. "And if you've got something to say, speak up. Jesus Christ."

"I said I don't deserve it." Dream's statement came out as an angry, bitter growl. Tommy's heart dropped into his stomach and he ignored a strong pain of fear.

"Don't say that- what the fuck-" He sputtered. Don't be afraid, stop being afraid, he scolded himself.

"I think I have every right to say that." Dream eyed the younger. "Do you have any idea about the things I've done? Not only to you, but to others?" He scoffed, self loathing clear in his green eyes. "Yeah, no... I'm not the greatest of people Tommy." Annoyance crossed his face once Tommy offered the water again. "Stop that, I said I don't deserve it. Drink it for yourself or give it to someone better."

"How can you say that?" Tommy looked down at his hands with swirling thoughts. He's not wrong. He admitted mentally. He's pulled some fucked up shit and gotten away with it. But he's changed. ...Right? Yeah. He's changed. Tommy cleared his throat and continued to speak. "You're my friend- and sure you've fucked up a lot, but so have I. I'd say-"

"-No, no," Dream interrupted, causing frustration to build in Tommy's chest. "Stop it, you're only saying that because of what I've been doing to you."

"What you've been doing to me?" Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. All he could recall- at least while he was in exile- that Dream had done to him was blow up his armor and weapons, and have his party delayed. But that was understandable, the man was practically half dead.

N̵̰̥͘ò̷̡b̵͕̙̈ŏ̵͎͇́d̴̲̆y̶̖̜̐̌ ̸̧͙̫̅ç̸̣̉͑ͅa̵͖̥̬͋̆̚m̷̳͍͙͒e̵̪̮̦͋ ̶̧̉ṯ̸̡̱̾ö̵̮ ̷̳̪̆s̶̪̻̺͐e̶̛͙̹̳̕ë̷̥͖͠ ̶̬̊̒̈́h̷̬̹͘ḭ̵̏m̸͇̈ ̵̦̭̬̂ȁ̵̪͓̲̎̕n̵̤͍͑͑͠y̷̯͋w̵̤̠̑à̵̯̣y̶̳̯͒́͘.̴̣̳͋̓͂

"I've been manipulating you, Tommy. And the fact that you don't even know makes it worse."

Tommy looked away. "Sorry..." He mumbled almost automatically.

"No, don't apologize." Dream huffed. "I should be the one apologizing, not you. Now... Now that you know-"

"-I don't get it," Tommy cut him off. "How have you been manipulating me? Not like you've been acting like Mother Gothel or some shit."

"I've. Been. Manipulating. You."

"I asked for more explanation dickhead, not for you to say it slower."

"Oh my god. I've been manipulating you, Tommy, what don't you get about that? I've taken your things and destroyed them almost every time I've visited, I've made you rely on me for happiness and friendship because no one else visited you, and... and I even sabotaged your stupid beach party!"

"You what...?" Tommy stopped at that and stared wide eyed at the man he knew- no, he thought- was his friend. Dream stared back unflinchingly.

"I sabotaged your beach party, Tommy," He repeated with painful bluntness. "I asked Ghostbur for the invites and burned them all. That's why no one came in the first place. They never got the invites in the first place."

Tommy continued to stare and the two sat in silence. He looked down to his hands, noticing they were clenching together so hard that the knuckles were turning white.

That’s when his anger unleashed.

Without hesitation, Tommy stood up and grabbed everything he was sure Dream had on him- his sword, bow, pickaxe, and some dumb picture with him, Smapmap, and Gogy. He didn’t care to look at it and shoved it all onto Dream’s lap.

“Get the fuck out of my tent,” He said. Dream looked at him for a moment and pulled on his mask, slowly standing from the bed. Though Tommy knew he was still injured, in this moment- he couldn’t care less. “GET OUT OF MY FUCKING TENT!” He shouted. 

Apparently that was enough to startle Dream and he quickened his pace. Tommy watched as the clad staggered out of the tent and as for as much as he cared, he was out of his sight. He settled down on the bed and hugged himself.

He’s still our friend. A part of him said.

No, he manipulated us. That’s not something friends do. Tommy argued and dug his nails into his shirt. Fucked up, he decided. Fucked up. He’s a wrongun. But- at least he visited. Bitterness built up along with the anger and a long sigh escaped Tommy’s lips. At least he visited...

Tommy glanced to the exit of the tent and stood up, peeking out. The only trace of Dream was some foot prints and a few drops of blood.

And as much as Tommy wanted to care, he felt too emotionally conflicted. He retreated back to the darkness of TNret and pushed any notion of worry away.

He needed some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! constructive crit is appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! constructive crit is appreciated <3


End file.
